Of the Future and the Past
by LovelyPrincessUsako
Summary: Having lost Rose, after Doomsday a depressed Doctor is shocked when he runs into a very young blonde Time Tot. He gets even more surprised when he sees the girl's father, A Time Lord who wears bow-tie and tweed jacket. What will happen? One word paradox! Featuring: Ten, Eleven, a very cute OC and Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

Of the Future and the Past

Having lost Rose, after Doomsday a depressed Doctor is shocked when he runs into a very young Time Tot. He gets even more surprised when he sees the girl's father, who wears bowtie and tweed jacket. One word=paradox! Featuring: Ten, Eleven, a very cute OC and Rose Tyler.

* * *

In the busy streets of London, no one noticed the spiky haired man with brown suit. He was standing infront of a building with his hands on his pockets and looking up, while his eyes seemed hollow and his face was emotionless.

Though he didn't have any expression, inside the Doctor was in turmoil and unstable.

He has lived for 900 years now and he had never meet anyone who turned his world upside down, like her. Just when he lost everything, he stumbled onto her, a flicker of pure light amidst an ocean of darkness, the darkness that was his life and she illuminated him. She easily got under his skin since they first meet and he feel for her even deeper when she came back for him. She always came back for him, even when he lost it and tried to send her away, she always found her way back to him, to stay him. Always staying by his side. For some reason she would always come to him and now she would never come.

Not anymore.

Two years, only two years. He only had two years with her. They were the best of his long life and now she was gone, leaving a gaping hole in his hearts and a pain he knew he would never get over. And the worst part was, she would never know about his feelings. Her tearful face in the beach would haunt him for the rest of his agonizingly long life. She told him she loved him but he couldn't even finish the sentence. And now she would never now. Three words, the three words he should have said a long time ago, which he had several chances to say, he couldn't say it.

And since then the Doctor became cold. He didn't get time to grief, he had to sort out the bride, but now standing in front of Powell State, the Doctor felt his hearts hardening. He honestly didn't care anymore what happened to him. Heck he wished that he would run into a Dalek so it could happily exterminate him. Truth be told if Donna hadn't shaken him out when he had faced the Racnoss, he wouldn't have gotten out of the building. He would have stayed there, drowned and he knew he wouldn't have tried to regenerate either as now he had lost the only thing that kept him going.

So lost was he in his own thoughts, the Doctor was surprise when he felt a small body colliding with him. Startled out of his reverie, the tortured Doctor looked down and froze when he saw the new comer.

She appeared to be a two year old girl, with a mop of platinum blonde curls and shocking blue eyes, which uncannily enough looked identical to his Ninth incarnation's blue eyes.

It wasn't the fact that a two year old was running around on her own that caught the Doctor attention and baffled him, yes that did shock him but it was what he was hearing and feeling that surprised him. Because he could feel a gentle awareness brushing against his mind and that obviously came from the girl, not only that he could also hear that the little girl had two hearts instead of one. Which all pointed to one fact, that the little girl infront of him was none other than a Time Tot.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! It's kind of a bit short but here it is.

P.S. The two year old Time Tot's full name is Pipermondavarious

* * *

Chapter 2

The Doctor's jaw fell instantly as he looked the impossible little Time Tot. He was the last of Time Lords, so how could such a young Time Tot still survive? These thoughts were conflicting when he felt her pulling at his trousers, craving his attention. This seemed to snap him out and he bend down and picked her up. When he had her in his arms, she wrapped her arms instantly around his, cooing at him.

Oddly enough he felt protective off her, but he assumed it was because she was his kind. He then analysed her clothing. She was wearing a red shirt with a bright pink hoodie on top and she wore small pink trousers as well. They appeared to be normal 21st Century Earth clothes, which surprised him even more. When he saw a glint of silver, he took out a pendant which was hidden by her hoodie. The pendant had a name on it, which spelt 'Piper'.

He blinked and then looked at her, assuming that her name is Piper or at least part of her name; because if she was a Time Tot than she would have a longer name.

"You're impossible," he said as he looked her, eyes still wide. She simply giggled at that and he could feel mentally that she was amused. That was another thing that surprised him, the fact at how easily she seemed to forge the deep mental connection with him. It was true that he could feel all Time Lords in his head, but it was a presence in the back of the mind, with this Time Tot, he held a deeper connection. One that seemed to be more deeper than normal. Not only that, even though her mind was very new, and unfamiliar, it still felt familiar to him, as if he should recognize her. She was a contradiction.

"How did you escape?" he questioned, mostly thinking out loud because he knew he wouldn't be gaining any answer from a two year old toddler.

He simply shook his head, swallowed his shock and turned, deciding to go to TARDIS and test to see how she could have escaped when he was interrupted by a new mental connection.

He heard very fast footsteps and turned around. A man was running towards him, he appeared to be in his twenties, wore braces, bow-tie and a tweed jacket. He had floppy hair and his eyes were fully trained on Piper. He didn't stop until he was five feet away from him.

"Ah! Piper, there you are! You're as jeopardy friendless as your mother. My god she would have been very angry if anything had happened to you-" he kept rambling until the man finally noticed the Doctor.

For the second time in span of five minutes, the Doctor's jaw fell again because the man standing in front of him was, without a doubt, a Time Lord.


End file.
